A Lovely Reunion (Courage x Bertram)
by 6000EmployeesFromGamestop
Summary: Hello. Courage and Bertram from America's most watched TV shows finally come together, despite their families warring differences. They will overcome the odds and unite in love like you've never seen before. Will they be able to become one, or will the evil intolerance of Jessie, Muriel, and Eustace stand in their way...


**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT own any of these characters! I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog, or the cartoon show of the same name. I do not own Bertram the Butler from the hit Disney channel original show, 6-time Grammy award winning 2011 classic, Jessie. **

**Please enjoy, and NOTE this is a very mature work of fiction, so in other words, this story is not for the faint of heart. The following will depict an explicit Courage x Bertram fanfiction with harsh language, disturbing elements, and sassy romance! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Please review and let me know how I do on my writing, I need more self esteem please help me, please, thank you. Thank you. XD ROFL yes. Thanks. Ok. Thank you.**

**Courage x Bertram**

The morning Upper West Side air hit Bertram and grazed his beard and over the top of his bald, aging head. He stood leaning along the edge of the Ross family's patio on the highest floor of the glorious high rise.

The smell of New York was simply fresh and breezy, sweetly reminding Bertram of his splendid youth being trained to be a butler in Mother Russia. He looked to the rising sun to the eastern horizon, likely thinking of his Pa, working hard and happily in the dreaded coal mines, and then looked down and shook his head humorously

Bertram stepped away from the ledge and walked back towards the door to the penthouse. He smiled sinisterly to himself as he closed the door behind, intaking all the silence around him. The kids were away this weekend, along with Jessie the nanny, as they all went to the Appalachian Mountains to hike for a week with the kid's parents.

The tired, old, hideous, brittle, butler desperately needed a couple days to relax indeed. The absence of insistent yelling, slamming, and all sorts of unpleasant noises soothed Bertram's senses like a warm towelette to the face.

After taking in all the beautiful nothing, Bertram proceeded to the kitchen to make himself a horribly unhealthy burger, which was covered in gross slime and grease, drizzled with ranch dressing and jalapeno peppers. He then crafted fat steak fries to go on the side. Happy with his plate selection, he rushed over to the fridge, stealing a glass of Luke's favorite soda. Bertram was delighted that he could take what he wanted from the children without having to beat them.

With all his food ready for consumption, Bertram headed to the living room couch. But just as he was about to slam his fat diabetic face with his trash can burger, a large explosion shook the high rise.

"What the $%&* #! :#%$ ^% # !#*& was that noise?!", Bertram exclaimed as he was forced to the ground by the sudden explosion.

Bertram stumbled his way back on his feet, trying to make since of the current conundrum. He looked around the penthouse, seeing the aftermath of that mysterious explosion knocking down paintings and vases and other breakable items just laying around.

"I better call the police, this must be a terrorist attack or something!"

Bertram hurried to the wall telephone, when another explosion through him to the floor once more. But this time, it was right there at the front door of the penthouse.

As he laid there dazed and confused, Bertram shifted his ungodly weight over to his side to get a good view of the now destroyed entry way. As the dust continued to settle, a strange new outline began to take form in the doorway. Hi

Bertram squinted in order to make it out. When the dust finally concluded its continued settling, a small strange figure stood there. Bertram sat up in surprise as he saw who it really was.

"No!... It can't be… You?!", Bertram exclaimed as the figure began to walk slowly inside.

It's eyes were a sharp white, with tiny black pupils in the centers. His body was contorted in a strange shape, yet held a strange, coincidental look of a small cartoon dog. His fur was a set pink, with black spots covering some of his body. But most shockingly, his expression was furious.

Bertram held himself close to the base of the couch, still laying on the floor, but astonished at the figure still slowly making his way closer to the lazy butler. Finally, it stopped and looked straight at him.

"…You remember me, don't you Bertram.", the dog said in an undertone.

"Well, yeah, I do now… Courage."

Courage, began to pace sideways, looking off into the windows of the penthouse, peering onto the streets below. "Let me ask you something, do you still think that they love you?"

Bertram started to get up, wincing at his old man pains because he is an old sack of retarded drugged up farts. "What, the family? Ha. No they never loved me, they respect me."

"Interesting, so I guess you are okay with the decision you made 200 years ago? The decision to leave me?", Courage stated as he faced Bertram once again.

"You know I did what I had to do." Bertram was now on his feet, ready for anything.

Strangely, it seemed like Courage wanted to cry a bit. "…Well then… I guess you knew you had to break my heart then. You knew how things were with Muriel and Eustice on the farm, you knew our struggles! And you just up and left us!"

Bertram shifted his glance away from Courage, slightly embarrassed.

Courage wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bertram… I came here, not for revenge, but because you know how I feel about Love."

Bertram still wouldn't look at the special dog.

"You know. You know how I feel. Now say it."

"…No, I won't."

"Fine, then I'll say it. 'The things I do for Love.'"

Bertram shot his glance back up at Courage, there eyes meeting at last. The air around them was quiet and calm, yet charged with sensual tension. They stared long and hard at each other, neither one daring to break their glance.

After a few hours passed by, they then began to laugh. They laughed so hard, and loud, that the whole penthouse began to fill with their hard laughter. They ran to each other and embraced themselves and continued to laugh so very hard. As they laughed, they then began passionately kissing, warmly embracing each other further.

The heat between them was intolerable as they both explored the insides of each other's mouths. After a few more hours of some good French kissing, the broke their kiss and snuggled up on the couch. But courage then punched Bertram in the gut, causing the old, tired man to double over in pain onto the ground.

Courage then began to dance around and scream like a banshee, as Bertram started to hurl up blood and food onto the carpeted floor. Courage started to repeatedly kick and punch Bertram as he continued to vomit out his insides in a flurry of pain. This continued for several days.

After Bertram's severe beating, tribal music began to play all through out the penthouse, as Courage summoned a whole group of cloned Bertrams, commanding them to eat the original Bertram and leave nothing behind. They did just so…

**THE END**

**Please tell me what you guys thought! **** I really appreciate.**

**Now China!**

**Bye.**


End file.
